


poor

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not much talking, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Thinking, set after phantom menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: It was Anakin that was always poor.But then it turned to be Obi-Wan.





	poor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, I just felt like write something finally. And I wrote this.  
> I hope it's not that bad as it might be as written in a quarter.

Anakin was just a _poor_ slave boy when Obi-Wan met him. He wore dirty old clothes and great smile on his lips, what was definitely rare among kids on Tatooine. The local children weren’t as unpleasant as adults, but they weren’t also as kind as young Skywalker what made him so unique.  
  
When Obi-Wan saw him for the first time, it was on their ship and they had to escape from Darth Maul. Anakin did not quite understand what was happening, but anyway he was doing what this wise Jedi Master told him. Qui-Gon introduced them to each other, and then Anakin pulled a hand to him. Obi-Wan shook it firmly but not too strong.  
  
“Hi” Anakin said, curiosity glittering in his sharp blue eyes. “You’re a Jedi, too?” and when Obi-Wan nodded, the boy seemed to brighten up. “Pleased to meet you.”  
  
He gave his Master amused smile which was given back. This boy was clever and nice, and full of kindness. He shall be amazing Jedi.  
  
  
And there was a time, shortly after this event, when Anakin seemed to be _poor_ again, but in completely different way. There were tears shining in his eyes and sorrowful look on his face when they were standing in front of dead body of Qui-Gon and looking in the flames. Obi-Wan wasn't feeling nice either; how could he. It was his own Master who was burning, the man who had raised him and showed him the secrets of the Force and life itself, who he loved. It was more than heartbreaking, watching his beloved face disappearing in the fire, knowing that he could save him if he had tried harder. But now he couldn’t do anything; anything, except taking care of Anakin.  
  
  
So he did. He took him as his Padawan, even when Master Windu said that he wasn’t ready to be a Jedi yet. Master Yoda understood him; once he had said that he’ll let Obi-Wan have a Padawan, he looked at him attentively. It wasn’t just perspicacious as always - it was gentle. Like he knew what he felt to his Master, like he already knew what he’ll felt to his Padawan.  
  
  
And he was right. After years Obi-Wan still remembered this look and had thought about it a lot. He had loved Qui-Gon, and of course he still did. But there was this annoying teenager in his life who was making him roll his eyes every time he commented something. And who gave him his warmth when he felt cold. And to whom he gave his own heart.   
  
Of course he had been feeling something to him. Of course he was precious to him.  
  
And of course he was _poor_ in love.


End file.
